


Lightning Rods and Safety Nets

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: They've reclaimed so much of the life that was stolen from them. Now they're taking back a little bit more.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 43





	Lightning Rods and Safety Nets

**Author's Note:**

> In case it doesn't really make sense, in this fic Wally was always with Dick, not Linda. Jai and Iris II were Dick and Wally's kids

Dick wakes up to something soft and a little wet on his neck. He can feel vibrations-coming from Wally, his brain fills in-and it takes him a minute to realize that the soft-and-wet-something is Wally pressing kisses on his neck as he cries, and the vibrations-a nervous tick of Wally's-means he's woken up from a nightmare. 

Dick shifts to face Wally, adjusts their bodies so he's looking him in the eyes, holding his face in his hands. Wally's usually vibrant green eyes are dull and red rimmed. Tears continue to trickle out of them. Wally lets out a shuddering breath and leans forward kissing Dick on the mouth-or trying to. 

He just barely captures Dick's lips before Dick pulls away. Wally chases after him, hands sliding down to Dick's hips, but not moving him. Dick touches their foreheads together, stroking Wally's face with his thumbs. "Talk to me Wally," he whispers. "You can't kiss away your feelings." 

Dick knows because Dick has tried. After Wally came back, returned his memories-of them, of Irey and Jai-he was always on Wally. Wally never pushed Dick away and Dick never stopped long enough to think about why he was doing that. He chalked it up to missing Wally, his husband, of course he would want to be with him-

The point is sex and just touching each other in general, though wonderful, did nothing to dull their feelings of loss and grief. It wasn't a healthy coping mechanism. 

Wally lets out a huff-sob and buries him head in Dick's shoulder. Dick strokes his hair, whispers sweet nothing in his ear as Wally cries out his nightmare. It's about Jai and Irey, Dick guesses. Those dreams always get him (and Dick) worked up. Dick feels a few stray tears of his own spill out. _He_ _misses_ _his_ _kids_ _so_ _much_. 

Wally pulls back eventually. Dick isn't sure how long it's been, it doesn't matter. Wally takes a deep breath. Dick waits a few moment for him to speak. 

"It's always the same," Wally murmurs. "We're all together, fighting a rouge, yours or mine, and they always get to Jai and Irey. They die every time. Then you die. All the bodies pile up-everyone-I'm-I-I always wake up thinking I'm alone." 

Dick kisses Wally's forehead. "You aren't. We're all here. Alive." 

"I know, the Titans and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, I know they're all here for me. I just-I love you, and I love what we have-" 

"But you miss what we were." Wally nods into Dick's shoulder. "What we have now is good. And we're becoming like we were, too. We fell in love again, got married-" Dick pauses. Should he go on? He didn't know how he was going to tell Wally, but he doesn't think during a breakdown at-he squints at the clock-two thirty-eight. 

"We-we're all going to be together again soon, Wally, I promise." 

"How, Dick? How can you promise? No one can predict the future! Jai and Iris-we lost them forever!" 

Dick gently took Wally's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He settled their hands over his stomach, which looked normal, nothing to indicate anything was out of the ordinary. Wally looked confused, curios, on the verge of understanding if he just looked a little bit closer. "We're all going to be together again soon." Dick whispered. 

"Dick-do you-are you-really?" 

"Really." 

"When did you find out?" 

"Two weeks ago." 

"How far along are you?" 

"Eight weeks." 

"So in seven months-Iris and Jai?" 

"Maybe. I don't know." 

Wally looked at Dick in wonder, then to his stomach, then back to his face. They both cried. For a life that was, for a life that will be. Wally held Dick close, kisses his neck. It wasn't like the kisses that had woken Dick up. These were celebratory, _whole_. 

Dick kisses Wally's hair and fell back asleep. 


End file.
